1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Titty Titty Bang Bang
"Titty Titty Bang Bang", Way to Die #948, is the first death to be featured in "Death On Arrival", which aired on December 6, 2009. Plot Connie, a young woman, was a temp worker whose acting career went wrong. When she decided to become a stripper, she thought things would change, but she didn't have lumps as big as a usual stripper. She opened up the laptop, typed in "closest boob job in San Diego" and found a close doctor that specializes in surgery. The next day, she goes to the doctor's office, pays the super-duper expensive surgery and goes into his operating room. Connie asks the surgeon she wants "melons, gazongas, bonkers" and that she doesn't want to see her feet(in other words, the biggest breast implant). On the patient bed, Connie falls asleep for the operation, and the doctor starts working on her breasts. But then, it is revealed that the doctor used a pair of sub-standard implants, which were practically large water balloons, and stuffed them into Connie's body. Two weeks later, Connie boards a plane to Las Vegas, Nevada while dressed up for her new stripper job. To go along with her bigger breasts, Connie had her hair & make up done, and even wore a mini-skirted blouse tight enough to show her perky chest and nipples sticking out. Every woman boarded on the plane is jealous of Connie's massive lumps and even one man's daughter snaps him out of looking at Connie's chest. Even one man sat behind Connie, put down her arm holder, and touched her breast - well, half of it. Connie noticed all the attention she attracts, which makes her smile. She loved how sexy she is and the new life her boobs would give her. When the plane takes flight, Connie's chest feels irregular, because as it turns out, she's got what she paid for. She feels irregular, and it's getting worse. She starts screaming, and the compression gets higher, and the balloons get bigger. Connie was accused of having a bomb inside her chest, but she declined and said its just her boobs. Then after a little bit, everyone screams, and a lady points to Connie's chest. The bigger her chest grew, the more her blouse stretched and nipples grew. The stewardesses tried to help her while calming the passengers down, but there was nothing they could do. Connie cries out as her breasts explode, blood and flesh splashes out onto people's faces and bodies even for those who tried to avoid it with the other seats. Connie is shown lifeless sitting on her seat, head on her headrest, bloodied. Cast and Interviewees *Audrey Tommassini - Connie (lead: intended victim) *Abhi Trivedi - Plastic Surgeon (lead) *Ryn Harrison - Flight Attendant (lead) *Trevor Algatt - Screaming Male Victim (lead) *Dr. Max Lehfeldt - Himself (Plastic Surgeon) *Dr. Steven Kim - Himself (biochemist) Alternate Names/Nicknames *Breast, Expand, Explode *Terror at 20,000 Ft. *Tits on a Plane *Explosive Titties Trivia *Also called "Bad Explosions" on the Spike TV website. *This way to die is based on an incident that involved a Russian woman after she had a boob job. Irina D.'s (she did not share her last name) boob implants ruptured at a Californian airport after the flight, and she survived. *This death scene is awarded the "Deathiest Death" in the "Death By Request" Special and considered a "fan favorite", as said by the narrator in the same episode. *Viewed over 7 million times on YouTube, this is the most popular death on 1000 Ways To Die and on the Spike TV channel. Lots of people have re-uploaded this death on YouTube. *Titty Titty Bang Bang is well known to fans of breast expansion, a fetish that revolves around a woman's breasts growing within an immediate period of time. *When passengers thought Connie's breasts were bombs, she told them "No, it's just my boobs! They're implants!" * After the explosion, everyone was covered in Connie's blood. However, a closer examination shows that her hair and eyes remain blood free. * The Discovery Channel series MythBusters examined the urban legend in 2003 and found that there was negligible expansion of breast implants at atmospheric pressure equivalent to flying at 35,000 feet. Further reducing the pressure, the conditions would be lethal to humans through lack of oxygen long before implants ruptured. Foreign names *'Senos Explosivos' (Explosive Breasts) - Latin American dub *'Delantera Explosiva' (Explosive Front) - Spanish dub Gallery IMG_2532.PNG IMG_2541.PNG IMG_2544.PNG IMG_2510.PNG IMG_2514.PNG IMG_2548.PNG IMG_2549.PNG IMG_2551.PNG IMG_2552.PNG IMG_2557.PNG IMG_2559.PNG IMG_2560.PNG IMG_2563.PNG IMG_1584.PNG IMG_2568.PNG IMG_2564.PNG IMG_2579.PNG IMG_2584.PNG IMG_2581.PNG IMG_2580.PNG Category:Way to die Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Death by injury Category:Death by explosion Category:Body Damage Category:Body Accidents Category:Bleeding to death Category:Breast Expansion Category:Death by karma Category:Swearing Category:Original Episodes Category:Surgery Accidents Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Deaths on or by a plane Category:Death with a stripper Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Bitches Category:Death from Swelling Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Witnesses after death Category:Sexy Woman Category:Reckless deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Deathtraps Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:Mean people Category:Villain deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Rude people Category:Death from being mean Category:Screaming people before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:Death from being reckless Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death by disasters Category:Female deaths Category:Huge breasts Category:Bad people